So much the same
by KaitoTheGreat
Summary: He told himself that everything was still the same. But in reality, it wasn't the case.


So much the same

He told himself that everything was still the same. But in reality, it wasn't the case.

* * *

Kuroba Kaito sighed as he sipped onto his beer, his childhood friend Aoko leaning on the bar counter beside him, hands on her hips.

"Come on, Kaito! Too much alcohol is bad for you!"

He closed his eyes and continued to take his sip. He was twenty three years old now, damn it. He's no longer that perverted, childish boy she knew. He's a grown man and he can take care of himself.

Aoko gritted her teeth as she started cracking her knuckles. "So you're ignoring me now, aren't you!"

Kaito ignored her and decided being calm right now was the best situation. He remembered that one time when Aoko started chasing him around the bar with a mop she found in the restroom because they started to have this argument. It was so embarrassing and he had never lived it down.

"Kaito..." Now she was using the soft approach. Her eyes twinkled as she rested her body on the table, her fingers starting to draw circles. "Why are you ignoring me... Do you hate me or something?" She purred.

He shook his head at her attempt to gain his attention. This trick always worked in the past but he had grown _slightly_ immune towards it. But if she didn't stop within the next five minutes, the consequences would be dire.

Hakuba and Akako were across the bar, occasionally looking at him over the table. Kaito knew their eyes were on him but he choose to ignore them. They could stare all they wanted and he would do nothing about it.

"Hmph." Aoko straightened her posture, crossing her arms before speaking in a serious tone. "I've heard you're going to the Red Jewel festival tomorrow to look around. It's also Kid's heist as well. Should I go?"

"No you shouldn't." Kaito whispered in his beer. "You don't belong there."

"What do you mean by that? Hmph! I know you don't want me to go because you think I'll ruin Kid's heist aren't you? Well let me tell you... You're right about that!" Aoko glared down at him.

"It's not just you that want to ruin Kid's heist... They are dangerous... They would kill without batting an eyelid..." He stared down into his beer for a few seconds, watching as the liquid swirled slightly.

"Kaito."

He turned his head, shocking him out of daze as he turned to look up at Hakuba. The blonde was looking at him, his eyes filled with concern. "You've been drinking for quite some time, are you alright?"

"Yeah." Kaito rubbed the back of his head, putting his beer down and stood up. "I was just...reminiscing."

"You don't look fine, you need a lift?" Akako worriedly asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry. Seriously." He smiled reassuringly like he always did, but his mask was failing. His eyes didn't light up and his smile was obviously forced. Before the two could convince Kaito to let them sent him home, he walked out of the bar after paying his bills, ignoring their attempts to persuade him any longer.

As Kaito exited the bar, he sighed as he saw the large drops of water falling from the sky. _Rain,_ he shook his head. He hated rain, but he had to get home. The water splashed around his feet as he walked, causing a disgusting feeling to settle itself between his toes when mud got into his shoes.

Kaito was just about to turn onto his street when a crack of lightning lit up the area he was in and something glinted in the night. He turned, his eyes fixing on the tall clock tower. He wanted to look away, but something compelled him to walk towards it.

He entered the large and empty parade square and stopped in front of the tower, his hands in his pockets and rain running down his face. He remembered hearing the sound of the chimes after three bullets were fired. The chimes of the clock tower were once beautiful to him in every way possible, but now whenever he heard it... it haunted him.

"Bong."

"Bong."

"Bong."

"Bong."

A hand fell on his shoulder.

"Hey Kaito! What are you doing? Don't stand in the rain! You'll catch a cold!"

He slowly turned around and watched Aoko frantically searching for an umbrella in her bag. "You always does things that makes me worried for you!"

As she finally fished out an umbrella and opened it, she smiled and looked up at Kaito. "But I guess it's alright, this seems pretty romantic to me." She started laughing.

Slowly, he brought his hands up to his ears, covering them. His lower lips quivered as the rain masked his tears. It's been three years since Aoko died when Snake killed her.

When...

When was he going to stop hearing her in his head?

* * *

A/N: Good ol' angst Kaito/Aoko again hehe. Probably the saddest one I've written  
will update soon, but lately I've been busy


End file.
